User talk:Swordcross
TALK PAGE RULES: No swearing, being rude, or otherwise being a nuisance. Sign your name. -|--- council of six and other things So me and the awesome x have made a feaatured article nom panel called the council of six. We're still working on the criteria so i'll invite you and can you help out. I'll probably kick out Chrocky because he regularly edits and because you're a bureaucrat. Besides that I have a bot Themicrovableburrito so can you look at it for testing. I know I spelled microvable wrong. Tell me what you think. Thanks, kangaroopowahTalk 20:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thnaks for the compliment. Could you help out with the crietria though. Alos can I have admin cause I have 930+ edits. Finally, I'm going to run another test run of my bot and if it works can you change its status to bot. Thanks,kangaroopowahTalk 21:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me admin. Look at forum:council of six late tommorowish. I'll have the criteria up.kangaroopowahTalk 03:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC)] Done. You're part if you want to.I'm gonna kick Chrocky out since he's barely there. I'll post it on the Main Page tommorowkangaroopowahTalk 21:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki teams Um hi, I saw the page about wiki teams and all of the janus and madrigal team slots have been taken, which means i cannot join unless i want to pretend to be a tomas or an ekat, so i was wondering if it was possible to make another team? Thanks OrangeMan25 19:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) main page so on the main page i think we should delete the administrators part or the semi active part altogether. What do you think?kangaroopowahTalk 15:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think. I also postponed the wiki teams to 6/23 since i saw that no codes were up. Finally, should I use special:contact to ask bureaucrat status to be taken from AW28 and mermaidgirl45 as well as to get wiki team badges?kangaroopowahTalk 21:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) SO whatt did you thinkkangaroopowahTalk 00:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) editor Can I activate the new visual editor? Its in Wiki LabskangaroopowahTalk 21:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) kane chronicles wiki So I desinged a newish front page for the Kane Chronicles. I know it looks messed up but if you copy our homepage's source on to a sandbox it will look the same. So you can find it at user:kangaroopower/sandbox on that wiki. Thanks,kangaroopowahTalk 22:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) council of six Putting it on the main page.kangaroopowahTalk 23:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) can I make a page for this wiki? people keep deleting stuff right after my page is complete. Spotlight and Main Page We now have a spotlight that will go active in a couple of weeks. Unfortunately I had to change the main page's protection level to semi. Did you do the thing for the kane chronicles wiki. kangaroopowahTalk 19:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Any page, maybe a new mission, I finished all of them. uhh, the code didn't translate so it was just a bunch of letters. And, there should be a page about all the ekat inventions. Thnka for adding to my page, Swordcross. Bmltera =D-Talk 02:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. Thanks'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I going to be gone next week and I'm not sure if I can get to a computer so can you please do next weeks code for wiki teams.Happyaqua! =) 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hi havee you read the grey griffins series? also im gonna do some cleaning up of pages and some redirecting'Kangaroopowah' Talk 19:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Something... I just went on to this new wiki called Transformers Movies Wiki and it seems that they are looking for a new admin, maybe you should try it???Bioniclogist 02:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I heard. Is there any way to delete it? --Bmltera-Talk 01:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi Swordcross, I need help in Template:Nilem12/Bubble Thanks, Nilem12 cya Cya. While your still here compare the old and new version of Template:39 Clues I live in mountain time. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Swordcross, You have to be in a order like 2341 and you have to find the lockpick that matches the hole. Hope this helps, Nilem12Talk 23:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC)